Pindolol in combination with paroxetine will be evaluated for efficacy in the treatment of major depression in adolescents (ages 12 to 18). It is hypothesized that pindolol administered concurrently with paroxetine will result in: 1) more rapid decline in depressive symptoms and; 2) great symptom improvement.